drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Walker
|species = Shadow |variant = Walker |health = |attack = Contact |games = |drops = |boxcolor= black }} Shadow Walkers are common Shadow enemies in Drawn to Life. They are exclusive to the first game and do not make an appearance in the sequel. Shadow Walkers are the second-most abundant enemy in the game, second only to Baki. They are present in every normal level. In addition to pre-existing in most levels, Shadow Walkers can also spawn infinitely from Shadow Goo puddles of large enough volume. Shadow Goo puddles can spawn one Shadow Walker at a time. Another will not spawn from the same puddle unless the first Shadow Walker from the puddle is killed. Shadow Walkers will stop spawning if their source puddle is scrubbed away by The Creator. Shadow Walkers have three health points and can yield up to a total of three silver Rapo-Coins. The only exception to this is in the levels in which the effects of the Kaorin Berries are active. Due to The Hero's size increase in these levels, Shadow Walkers are killed in a single hit and thus only drop one coin. Behavior Shadow Walkers continuously walk along platforms or sections of land in which they are present. If they come across a ledge or a sudden rise they will pause for a moment before turning around and walking the other way. Unlike Baki and other enemies, Shadow Walkers will never willingly walk or fall off a platform. If they walk near or into The Hero, Shadow Walkers will go through their "attacking" animation before inflicting damage on them. If hit, either directly by The Hero or indirectly using a weapon, Shadow Walkers will halt and play their "idle" animation for a short period of time before resuming movement. Story It is explained by The Mayor after he is rescued from the Snow Fields that long before the events of Drawn to Life, Wilfre began to question why it was forbidden for Raposa to draw in the Book of Life. With this, he snuck into Creation Hall at night and stole the Book of Life, bringing it back to his house. There, he drew inside the pages, but the creations he drew, Shadow Walkers, came out twisted and black. After his scheme was discovered by The Mayor, Wilfre fled the village. It is implied that Shadow Walkers, and Shadow in general, spread around the world with his influence. Appearance Shadow Walkers are tall beings composed entirely of Shadow. They are almost completely black, constantly emanate pieces of Shadow, and have more fluid movements compared to other non-Shadow enemies. They are anthropomorphic, standing upright and having two arms and legs. Except for two solid white eyes, they lack any defining facial features. Like many other Shadow enemies, Shadow Walkers dissolve into thin air when defeated. Levels |-|Snow Gate = Snow Fields & Mt. Snowy Snow Caves Banya Fields Icy Lake |-|Forest Gate = Twilite Wood Moon Grove Gearworks Star Forest Deadwood |-|Beach Gate = Surf Beach Kori Jungle Angle Isle Conch Ruins |-|City Gate = Rapocity Windy Hills Rapo Towers Shadow Lair Trivia * Shadow Walkers will occasionally pause before walking up hills or inclines. * Shadow Walkers must first go through their "attacking" motion before they are able to damage The Hero. ** This is not applicable in situations where The Hero attempts to run through the enemy. * Shadow Walkers are roughly the same size as The Hero, or 1.5× the height of an average Raposa. * Shadow Walkers rarely spawn outside of tainted Shadow areas. ** An exception to this would be the boss fight with Deadwood. During the fight, Deadwood can summon multiple Shadow Walkers to spawn without the ground being covered in Shadow. * The Shadow Walkers spawned by Deadwood do not drop Rapo-Coins. * Shadow Walkers can be seen riding atop Giant Baki and Shadow Birds in some levels of the City Gate. ** The Shadow Walkers that ride on these entities are not considered additional enemies by the game and are just part of the main enemy's sprite. * Shadow Walkers instantly dissolve when pushed into any liquid. * Shadow Walkers make an appearance in every level in the game except for the first and third boss-levels. *Despite the word “walker” often being associated with a vehicle with mechanical legs, such as those used in the Star Wars films, these creatures are simply humanoid Shadow entities. Media Wilfre Draws in BOL.png|Wilfre drawing in the Book of Life. Shadow Walkers emerge.png|Shadow Walkers emerging in Wilfre's house. Shadow Walker in Banya Fields.png|A Shadow Walker on a ledge in Banya Fields. Mt Snowy Shadow Walker.png|A Shadow Walker in a tainted area. Shadow Lair hsaGIHOFEOGEYFIUGAIPUYFGEYUAF.png|Shadow Walkers in Shadow Lair. Mini Shadow Walkers.png|Three Shadow Walkers. They appear small due to The Hero's size increase in the level. Giant Golden Baki.png|Shadow Walkers riding a giant Golden Baki. Shadow Bird.png|A Shadow Walker riding a Shadow Bird. Deadwood Shadow Walkers Spawn.png|Shadow Walkers spawning due to Deadwood. Deadwood Shadow Walkers.png|Shadow Walkers during Deadwood's boss fight. ---- Category:Shadow Category:Drawn to Life Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life